Hello, My Old Friend
by x NaMi x
Summary: The gang haven't met in 3 years. They have become famous in their own ways. They are all invited to a variety show called We Got Married. They will pretend to be newlyweds and accomplish daily missions. Will love blossom? NXM RXH MXS KXA YXN OCXOC OCXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Uhmmmm… Hello. This is Sarah… Nami is too lazy to write this so she's making me write the first chapter. Ahhhh. She's too lazy to be an author. She will write the other chapters. If this isn't Nami's usual corny writing… I'm sorry. Also, excuse my grammar mistakes… Lol. -.-x. So enjoy…(Kimiko and Miku are 18, Rui and Jun are 19, Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire are 20, Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Yuu, and Mochu are 21.)**

Summary: The gang used to be best friends but they have graduated and part ways. They all become famous stars in some ways but have never met each other for three years. NONE of them have even contacted each other because they were all so busy. They couldn't even contact their best friends. All of them get invited into a variety show call 'We Got Married!' (We Got Married does not belong to me but to MBC...) We Got Married is when two celebrities act as a married couple. They have to follow daily missions as well. (They're not the kind of missions that they get in the academy. Just funny ones.) All of them accept, not knowing that all of them will be reunited once again. Even though their personalities completely changed, will love still blossom??? AU NXM RXH MXS YXN KXA OCXOC OCXOC (The girls are all 20 and all the boys are 21.)

Sakura Mikan:

Job: Singer and Model

Hair: Auburn with black highlights.

Eyes: Chocolate Brown

Personality: Cold and emotionless. Changed after the separation of friends. One of the legendary martial arts master. Known as one of the natural hotties of the entertainment business.

Imai Hotaru:

Job: Producer and Composer

Hair: Raven with blond highlights.

Eyes: Amethyst

Personality: Still cold as ever. Blackmails most as possible. Known as one of the devils and natural hotties of the entertainment business.

Shouda Sumire:

Job: Actress and Model

Hair: Dark green

Eyes: Mint Green

Personality: Distant and indifferent. Doesn't really socialize with anyone or bother with anyone. Known as one of the ice princesses of the entertainment business.

Ogasawara Nonoko:

Job: Composer and Actress

Hair: Midnight Blue with pink highlights.

Eyes: Clear Blue (Kind of the color of ice but more bluish???)

Personality: Has an outer cold appearance. To her co-workers, she's gentle but never gets too close to them. Known as one of the ice princesses in the entertainment business.

Umenomiya Anna:

Job: Actress and Model

Hair: Pink with blue highlights.

Eyes: Clear Pink (the same thing as Nonoko but it has a pink tint.)

Personality: Has an outer sweet appearance. In reality, she's depressed and misses her friends. Known as one of the nicest people in the entertainment business.

Kuroda Kimiko:

Job: Singer&Model&Actress

Hair: Jet Black with blood red bangs and tips.

Eyes: Grey

Personality: Blunt and most people are scared to approach her. Cold but wants to break away from her personality. Only has one friend named Kujima Miku and is the only person who knows how to control Miku. Known as one of the coldest person and natural beauties of the entertainment business.

Kujima Miku:

Job: Singer and Actress

Hair: Light Brown

Eyes: Light Orange

Personality: Way too hyper and bubbly. Really loud and hyper. She's scared of Kimiko's glares. Has the honor of being the only person that Kimiko cares about. Known as one of the nicest person in the entertainment business.

Hyuuga Natsume:

Job: Singer and Model

Hair: Raven with red streaks.

Eyes: Crimson

Personality: Cold and stoic. Hates girls and misses his friends from school but never admits it. Buried himself in work to get his friends off his mind. One of the natural hotties and coldest people in the entertainment business.

Nogi Ruka:

Job: Actor and Model

Hair: Blond with Black highlights

Eyes: Blue

Personality: Still an animal lover and wishes to meet up with his friends again. Known as one of the nicest person in the entertainment business.

Mochu:

Job: Actor

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Black

Personality: He's mostly kept to himself and hardly talks to anyone except people he has to like the director or his manager. Know as one of the coldest people in the entertainment business.

Tobita Yuu:

Job: Composer and Producer

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Eyes: Green

Personality: Helpful to all people but never gets to close to them. Helpful and hardly never gets mad. Known as one of the nicest people in the entertainment business.

Yome Koko:

Job: Singer and Actor

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Yellow

Personality: Serious at work but usually a goofball. Still lovable as ever. Seeks out for his friends but never finds any time to actually contact them. Known as one of the funniest person in the entertainment business.

Isimaru Rui:

Job: Model and Singer

Hair: Silver-Grey

Eyes: Crimson

Personality: Usually happy when he has to be and serious if necessary. Likes to eat lollipops and 75% of the time, he has one in his mouth. Known as one of the hotties and nicest person in the entertainment business.

Fujimoto Jun:

Job: Actor and Model

Hair: Orange Brown

Eyes: Brown

Personality: He has many moods depending on the situation. Loves his jobs and is VERY content with his life. Known as one of the hottest person in the entertainment business.

MIKAN POV

I slowly woke up from my red silk sheets. I sighed and ruffled my hair. I flopped back onto the bed again and looked up into the ceiling.

'Ahhh. Another work day…' I thought to myself. A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. My maid came in and bowed.

"What is it that you need?" I asked with a quiet but stern voice. She bowed her head.

"Reina-San arrived." I sighed again. My manager. Sure, she's nice but she's REALLY energetic. Hmmm… she reminds me of the _old_ me.

"Tell her to meet me in the dining room. I'll be there in like ten min." I told her.

"Hai." And the maid left. I slowly got out of my bed and went into the restroom. I took a five minute shower and brushed my teeth. I slowly walked out and went into my closet.

I changed into cargo work pants with a pink sleeveless top. It had to pockets on the side and a ribbon on the top. I walked outside my room and down the hall. I pressed the button and three seconds later, the doors opened revealing an elevator. I pressed the 'D' button and the doors closed.

"MIKAN CHAN!!!!" I heard a shrill voice squeal my name. I dodged at the blur that was hurling towards me. Then I heard a crush. "Mou… Mikan Chan is so cruel." Reina San said rubbing her head.

I sighed again. "Why did you come today, Reina San???"

Reina San's eyes shined brightly. "You see? You got a new job offer. It's a new variety show where 14 celebrities come together to couple up. Of course it's a secret of who you will be husband and wife with!!! OMG! It's going to be wonderful. You even wear a wedding dress in the first filming. It's call 'We Got Married.' I could just see that it has amazing potential! IT STARTS TODAY!!!" she said with one breath.

I just stared at her. "…And you tell me this now???..."

"Gomen, Gomen." She said with those puppy eyes. I sighed again. Today was not my day.

"Okay…wait for me in the car." I said resigned. Reina San cheered and walked out the door. I went back into my room and got my handbag and cell phone. Then I walked to the garage off to my new job. Oh boy… I didn't know what was ahead of me…

KIMIKO POV

I walked out of my mansion with Miku. The idiot was blabbering about things I didn't care about. We both got a job offer called 'We Got Married.' Why do I think that this is going to be the gayest thing ever? At least I have Miku… And the pay is a lot. $500 an hour?? This is going to be easy money.

"Don't you think this is going to be so exciting Ki-Chan?!?!" Miku squealed.

"Sure, Sure. Whatever." I said rolling my eyes. Great, now we're here. I got out of my car and walked into the studio. I saw familiar raven hair and crimson orbs that was walking into the studio and inhaled sharply.

"Someone you know???" Miku asked. I shook my head. It wasn't him…right??? It couldn't be. I must be delusional. I sighed and closed my eyes. I opened them again and walked into the studio while Miku was trailing me.

Then it happened. I bumped into a person which made my fall onto the floor. Then I saw a hand reach down. I looked up. There was a guy that looked about my age and had a big lollipop in his mouth. Grey hair? Is he older then I thought? I reached for his hands and grabbed it.

"Thanks…" I muttered. And then I took a good look at him. He looked exactly like that Kei dude in Beauty Pop. Except the fact that he had red eyes, grayish silver hair, and was really, really tall.

"No problem!!!" He said with a grin. He even smiled like Kei… I looked for Miku but she was flirting with the guy that was next to the tall Kei.

"Miku! Come here." I got her attention and that guy she was talking to and she came over.

"OMG! Kimiko!!! This is Fujimoto Jun! Let's introduce ourselves!" She said way too happily. I sighed.

"My name is Kuroda Kimiko. I'm a singer, model, and an actress. Nice to meet you…" Then Miku opened her big mouth.

"My name is Kujima Miku. I'm a singer and an actress!!!! YORISHIKU, NE?" I cringed at the loud voice slapped my forehead and sighed. The boy that was talking to her chuckled.

"As you know, because of Miku Chan, my name is Fujimoto Jun. I'm an actor and model. Please take of me." This 'Jun' guy said. Okay, so he had bleached orange hair. Hmmm… he was stylish too. And he had brown eyes. He's good enough for Miku. I approve. Then a velvety voice interrupted my thoughts.

"My name is Isimaru Rui. I'm a model and a singer. Hope that we could be friends." The tall Kei… well Rui said. I nodded.

"So, what are you guys doing today in the studio???" Jun asked. I sighed again. Today was not my day. I really, really didn't want to do it. I was doing the show for some money.

"OH!!! We're in a new variety show. 'We Got Married!'" Miku said. Then Rui said something that brightened up my day.

"Really? We're in that show too…" He said happily. Miku squealed really loudly. Then she kept saying 'yay.' We all decided to walk in the studio together. The staff rushed each of us in a dressing room. I saw a white, fluffy, and long dress. Oh no. They were NOT going to get me in that dress. There were four ladies in the room with a mischievous

They jumped me and started to dress me. All I heard was the cheering of Miku through the walls. After about thirty minutes or so of hell, I walked out of the dressing room. I sat on one of the chairs and watched the staff put together the studio. Miku wasn't out yet.

"Cuz???" I heard a husky voice. I looked up and saw raven hair. Then crimson orbs. He was wearing a black tux with a silk red tie.

"Natsume nii???" I whispered. I couldn't believe it. My most favorite cousin was in front of me. I smiled and hugged him. "Where were you when I needed you the most, Natsume nii???" He hugged me tighter.

"I'm sorry." He said sadly. "I'm sorry that I wasn't with you when Obaa Chan died…" I started crying. Remembering my past was too hard for me. The past filled with happiness was shattered.

We were interrupted by a gasp. I turned back and saw a beautiful brunette that looked totally shocked.

"Mikan?" Natsume nii said. The girl that Natsume nii called Mikan had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Natsume… how… could you…?" She muttered and ran out. I was confused for a while and then it hit me. She probably was Natsume Nii's girlfriend so she probably misunderstood. Oh. No.

NATSUME POV

Today…was a blur. First I see my favorite cousin in tears and in a wedding gown. She's going to be in the same show I'm going to be in? That was great. We could get some quality time together.

But now, she's crying because of me. I knew I shouldn't have left. Because of me… Kimi Chan fell into a hole of darkness. She used to be so happy… so cheerful. Now, because I wasn't there when Obaa Chan died, she's this cold, emotionless person. She gives me a big hug and I embraced her.

I felt her pull away and look into space. I looked to where she was looking and inhaled sharply. There was a brunette that I knew like the back of my hand. Her amber eyes filled with sadness.

"Mikan?" I asked still hesitantly even though I was sure that it was her.

I remembered the promise that I made with her. 'I will never look at another woman except for you.' Shit.

I looked over at Kimiko. She seemed to understand the situation.

"Natsume… how… could you…?" She muttered and ran out. I felt my heart shatter with every word she said.

My immediate instinct was to run after her. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned back and saw Kimiko following me.

"It's my fault for this misunderstanding. She won't believe you until she hears it from me." She said while wiping her tears. I was also amazed that she could keep up with me with that long and heavy wedding dress without falling. Finally, I could see her brown hair. I ran faster and grabbed her.

It broke my heart when I saw her sobbing. I saw Kimiko walking slowly towards Mikan. Mikan fell onto the floor before I could support her.

"No…" Mikan whispered. Kimiko smiled at her and gave her a hand.

MIKAN POV

I saw Natsume and his girlfriend running after me.

'What about our promise, Natsume??? I guess you moved on, ne???' I thought to myself bitterly.

His new girlfriend was beautiful. She had silky black hair. She had dyed her bangs and tips blood red. She had stunning and mysterious grey eyes. She looked like a doll. I saw how Natsume looked at her when I caught them hugging like a sweet, cute couple.

He adored her. He loved her. One conclusion, he was over me. He was probably chasing me to tell me that we were over. In fear for that, I was running as fast as I could.

One thing I couldn't figure out was that why his girlfriend was chasing me. Probably to beat me up. Of course, I could fight her. I mastered every form of martial arts. But…I didn't want to hurt Natsume and I knew I would hurt him if I hurt her.

Then, Natsume grabbed my arms and yanked me back. Tears were streaming down my face. I saw Natsume's girlfriend walk over to me. I got a better look at her. The more I looked at her, the more beautiful she became.

I fell onto the ground.

"No…" I muttered. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Natsume was going to break up with me now. Oh God. Then, the goddess walked right over to me. I just knew she was going to beat me up.

Instead, her hand reached down for me. Was she going to slap me? I was proven wrong when she gave me a hand. A trap??? I looked and searched into those beautiful grey eyes but only found kindness.

I took it and she helped me up.

"Can I talk to you?" She said with a bell-like voice. I teared up and nodded.

"You're Mikan Chan right?" She asked and I nodded.

"You see Mikan Chan, I think you misunderstood. Do you think I'm Natsume Nii's girlfriend?" I nodded. Then I became confused. Wasn't she???

"Well, actually, I'm Natsume Nii's cousin." She said scratching her head and laughing. I blinked. Natsume exhaled and slapped his forehead.

"Kimiko…Nice way to break it to her. So bluntly…" Natsume sighed. I guess her name is Kimiko. Kimiko was laughing now slapping Natsume on the back continuously.

"So… Natsume still loves me?" I asked wiping my eyes. Kimiko shrugged and looked over to Natsume.

"Mikan…I love you." He told me with his eyes burning into mine. My face broke out into a real smile. The first real smile I smiled in three years. He hugged me tightly and I heard gagging.

I turned back and I saw Kimiko pretending to gag.

"Ki-Mi-Ko…" Natsume said glaring at her. She stuck out her tongue and pulled down the skin under her eye and lifted her wedding dress. Then, she ran.

"I'm sorry. My cousin is REALLY immature. She's only 18 you know???" Natsume sighed.

"EH??? She looks at LEAST 21." I yelled surprised. Natsume chuckled.

"She likes to look older than she really is. Also, she went through a lot." He muttered the last part. It was obvious of how he talked about her and the look in his eyes when he talked about her, he adored her and was really fond of her.

"What do you mean…She went through a lot???" I asked curiously. Natsume's eyes flashed to my face and then onto the floor. He just shook his head.

I understood that it wasn't his place to tell me so I shut my mouth but I was still curious. As we walked into the studio, 8 doors of dressing rooms opened.

Natsume and I froze. There, all our old high school friends were there. We all looked at each other in shock. Hotaru, Sumire, Nonoko, Anna, Ruka, Mochu, Yuu, and Koko. They were all there. Including 3 other strangers. The girl stranger skipped to Kimiko's side.

"Mou, Kimiko, where were you?!?!" The brown haired girl yelled. Natsume and I including the whole gang were shocked and speechless.

"WTF?!?!??!!??!?!?~" The whole gang shouted.

**Hmmmm… The once in a lifetime when Sarah writes a whole chapter. That was tiring. Hope you enjoyed. I will still be writing parts so I won't be completely gone… Blame Nami if this chapter sucked. See yah guys….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okayyyy!!! I'm back (: Sarah left me a good ending but I don't know how to continue it which sucks. So if it isn't good, please don't flame me ): Trust me, if you didn't think that chapter was corny, that's the corniest thing I've ever read that was from Sarah. I was so surprised. Anyways…thank you to all the reviewers. It was really nice. Sarah will still write here and there. This is her message to the readers: Hey you guys. For the people that don't know, I'm the one that describes the clothes and does everything related with clothes. Nami and I will erase everything that there is in her profile right now with 'Forced' and fill it up clothes from HMOF. (Hello, My Old Friend) Also, all the clothes will either be from Urban Outfitters or Forever 21. Or I'll design it. It will all be posted in the profile. That's all. (End of Sarah's message.) Whewww. That was a long message. Now, onto the story.**

_RECAP: __"WTF?!?!??!!??!?!?~" The whole gang shouted. END RECAP_

The gang looked amongst themselves, shocked. Anna and Nonoko started tearing up.

"No fuc*en way…" Sumire said covering her mouth. Everyone was dressed in a wedding dress or a tuxedo.

Kimiko, Miku, Rui, and Jun were confused. Just when everything was about to be figured out, 14 staff members came and swept each of them away.

Of course they knew about each other. Each of them was all over the news. But…it was the first time that they actually met. They put on last touch ups of make up and were ushered back into the studio.

In the studio, there were 14 seats. In each seat, there was a name. It went like this: Anna, Hotaru, Jun, Kimiko, Koko, Mikan, Miku, Mochu, Natsume, Nonoko, Rui, Ruka, Sumire, and then Yuu.

Everyone was disappointed. They thought that where they would sit would give away or at least hint where they would be coupled up with but it was just alphabetical order. Then the host came out and the gang was shocked again. IT WAS…Drum Rolls Please!!!........NARUMI SENSEI!!!

"This day is getting weirder by the second…" Mochu said while sighing. Then they started filming. (Remember…it's a variety show so there's no script to memorize.)

"Welcome Ladies and Germs to WE GOT MARRIED!!!" Naru yelled into the microphone. "Today, and for the rest of the time the show is programmed, we have the most hottest celebrities. Please welcome them!~ They still don't know their couple yet. As you can see, they all look so nice in their wedding outfits!!!! So right now, the boys will go to the house they will be living in with their wife." Naru said. He handed each guy a red envelope. They opened it and it said 'Daily Mission: Go to your new house. Unpack, and your new wife will be there before you know it. Address: ----------"

"Please, there are cars waiting for you outside. Choose the one that you want and GO, GO, GO!!!~" Naru said. The boys left the studio with a bunch of cameramen following each of them.

They were shown in a screen in the studio and the girls watched. Rui chose a Range Rover, Jun chose an Element, Yuu chose a Lexus SC 430, Mochu chose a Maybach 57, Ruka chose a Saab Convertible, and Natsume chose the Aston Martin V12 Vanquish.

The girls clapped and cheered at their good choice in cars, after all, it WOULD be their family car. Then Naru handed them missions too. 'Daily Mission: Go find out who your husband is and make a meal. Get to know him and talk. Address: ---------' The girls sighed. They changed, chose a car, and left.

Mikan POV

I guess since this is a variety show, I don't really care who I get as a husband. But it WOULD be nice if I got Natsume. I quickly punched in the address in the navigator and started driving. I reflected on today. Well…it was surprising. First, I meet Natsume, meet who I thought was his girlfriend but really his cousin, and met all my best friends.

I'm not sure If I should be happy or not. Oh well, I should first concentrate on who my husband might be. I pulled into a driveway and got out of my pink XB. It looked like a classic, European house. Nice. It wasn't even close to the size of my real house. This should have about 25 rooms, and four stories???

I inhaled and exhaled three times and I knocked on the door. I held my breath until I heard footsteps approaching the door. The door opened and I smiled.

"Hello wifey." He smirked as he leaned on the doorframe.

"Natsume…" I whispered and smiled.

Sumire POV

Holy sh*t. Today was the f*ckiest day ever. I never expected this. If my husband isn't Mochu, I'm totally out of here. I mean if all the possible boys were people I didn't know, then I would just live with it because there is no chance that I could be with some one I actually knew. But since I saw Mochu and everyone, I had higher expectation.

Finally, I arrived in front of the house. It looked pretty small and simple to me. But it's alright. It was big enough. I drummed my manicured nails on the leather of my seat.

I finally walked out of the door and rang the door bell. I saw liquid onyx black eyes I was so familiar with and smiled. My Mochu. I smiled and gave him a big hug as he hugged me back.

Kimiko POV

Okayyyy…so I don't know anyone here very much except Miku and Natsume Nii. Obviously, Miku isn't going to be my husband because she ain't a boy and if it was Natsume Nii…that would be gross. I pulled over my car and closed the door of my red Mini Cooper. I examined the house. It looks like an American house no, a mansion. It was all Beverly Hills-like. Really big… There was gate that I had to go through. And a big ass garden.

It wasn't even 1/5 the size of my house but it had about seven floors with 50 rooms? My estimation. It's either the size that I guessed or more.

I didn't bother to knock but barged into the house. Hey, it was my house too wasn't it???

"Who is it?" A familiar velvet voice called out. Then greyish silver met crimson.

"Oh, it's you." I stared at Ishimaru Rui. With that annoying lollipop in his mouth.

"Ahhh. So you're going to be my new wife." He said with a satisfied grin.

"Hmmm…I guess so." I stared at him with blank eyes but if you looked closely, you would see shimmers of amusement.

'This is going to be fun.' They both thought one sarcastic and one amused. Oh dear.

Hotaru POV

I was riding in my car thinking of who would be my husband. I could get some good money from blackmailing them right. Of course! They ARE celebrities. MUAHHAHAH. Imai Hotaru. Calm down. Oh God. What if it's those immature 19 year olds. If it is them, I better make lots of money. Going into a new subject, I was shocked to see Mikan today.

She seemed to be so mature that it kind of scared me. And she finally abandoned her habit of tackling me every time she sees me. Hmmmm. She was with Hyuuga… Are they still going out? Were they still in contact with each other?

But Hyuuga had his arms around another girl who was pretty beautiful. And Mikan's eyes were puffy. If Hyuuga hurt her, I will with no doubt and hesitation, kill him. I seriously need to talk to her. I missed her.

But…I missed Ruka even more. His blond hair, his gentle blue eyes…omg. What am I thinking about right now?! I glared at the annoying camera that was stuck onto the glass. I sighed and tried to calm myself down before I broke the camera. I pulled over into a fairly big house. It had a gate and everything. About 5 floors and 30 rooms? More or less.

I angrily shut the door. I had to get away from the camera. I marched to the door and knocked loudly.

"HAI!" I heard a familiar voice and I froze as the door opened. Blonde hair.

"KOKO?!?!?!?!" (AHAHAHHAHHAHAH. JKJKJKJK. Pretend this never happened.)

"Ahhh. So Ruka, you're going to be my husband? Nice." I smirked at him. I saw him shiver involuntarily and my smirk grew. '_Muhahahahahhh. MONEY!'_ I thought of all the money I could make off Ruka.

"Hotaru…It's nice to meet you. Finally, I missed you." He said sincerely. I smiled one of my gentle, rare smile and he smiled back.

This is going to be interesting.

Miku POV

I was driving and I could hardly contain my excitement. I could only hope that my husband was either Rui or Jun. But Rui looked interested in Kimiko Chan and they're a good match.

I pulled over into an apartment building. It was really tall and looked really big. I walked into the building and looked at the mission card.

It told me to go to the pent house. YAY! Pent houses were always big right? I went into the elevator and pressed the 'P' button.

The doors slowly closed and I leaned against the wall. I thought about today. I remember getting picked up by Kimiko and going into the studio and she bumped into Rui.

Then I flirted for Jun for awhile and we walked back into the studio. In the studio, we were ambushed and I was having fun changing into a wedding dress. But I could hear Kimiko grumbling from next door. Ahahahhh.

Then when I came out of the dressing room, a whole shit of people came out at the same time as me and they all looked shocked for some reason. Then I saw Kimiko with a really, really hot guy.

OMG! He had her hands around her waist and then I looked at Rui. His hands were clenched into fist. Ahahahahhhh.

The elevator door opened and then straight ahead was a big wooden door. I was getting excited and I skipped to the door and pounded on it REALLY loud. I heard a chuckle and someone opened the door. When I saw who it was, my eyes brightened up and jumped him.

"JUN!!!!" I screamed. He pat my head and laughed.

"Hey Miku." He said with that smexy smile and voice.

"Uhmmmm, so could I check out the house?" I asked. His eyes shone with amusement.

"Sure, sure. Let's go into our new house." He said. I almost squealed when he said 'our house.' But, I kept it in me and followed him into the house.

Nonoko POV

Sighhh… I'm totally freaking out. I was so worried for this show because if I have a 'husband' don't I have to get close to him? Well, I guess its okay. The guys are all people I know and trust…with the exceptions of…what's the names? Ohh right, Rui and Jin.

I got out of the car and pulled off my sunglasses and placed it on top of my head. I looked at my new 'home.' It was a modern house. Pretty small… It's three floor and it looks like there was like 15 rooms.

I sighed again. This is going to be a long program. I ring the doorbell and wait for someone to come. I looked down to my shoes as if it was the most interesting thing.

Then I heard the door slowly open and saw a timid face. Thank the lord.

"Yuu." I smiled with relief. He smiled back at me and it seemed as if all pressure of life was thrown away.

"Ahhh. Nonoko!" He said while grinning lopsidedly. He put out his arms warmly and I returned the hug tightly.

"I missed you." I whispered in his ears. I pulled away and saw him flushed. I smiled widely as we walked into our new house.

Anna POV

I couldn't stop smiling in the car. It was just such a happy day. I met all my best friends that I was longing for and I saw Koko.

His blonde hair with his silly grin. I missed it. I also saw Nonoko. My best friend that I couldn't talk to in forever.

When we graduated, I finally understood how hard it was to be thrown into the entertainment business without any friends.

Sure, I made some acquaintances but it never came CLOSE to the friendship I had with our gang.

I can only hope that Koko didn't move on. I mean, I hear about him in the news everywhere along with all my friends. He's really popular.

I wouldn't be surprised if he moved on.

I pulled over into an apartment building. I walked into the building hesitantly. I was naturally a shy girl. I went to the second floor, Room 213. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

I heard footsteps coming closer and closer to the door. I couldn't breathe as the door slowly opened. I relaxed as I saw that familiar goofy grin.

"ANNA!~" He yelled and hurled himself at me. I giggled. I saw that he hadn't matured one bit and fortunately, he didn't move on.

"Koko, it's nice to finally see you again." I smiled.

Back To The Studio With Naru

"AHH! HOW NICE!!! THEY COUPLES SEEMS LIKE THEY WOULD GET ALONG FINE." Narumi squealed as he watched the couples from the screen with the audience. The producer and staff sweat dropped.

Narumi grabbed something that looked like a speaker phone. He talked into it.

"Go to your dining room everyone. Go get the red envelope." He said. Everyone looked shocked to hear a voice out of no where.

The audience laughed. As each couple made their way into their dining room, they got their envelope and read what was inside it.

Situation of MikanXNatsume

_In your situation, y__ou are the working, normal couple. You work for a living and live a pretty modern, classy, and higher-middle class life. You are expected to go to invited balls, ect._

Situation of SumireXMochu

_In your situation, Mochu has a steady job to support both of you guys and Sumire works part-time.__ Both families are from higher-middle class. You are expected to go to invited balls, ect._

Situation of KimikoXRui

_In your situation, both of you guys are heir/heiress to one of the richest companies in the world. Your parents arranged you to marry and provided you with a mansion. But beware, they only provided you with one butle__r but you live a __very__ luxurious life. You are expected to go to invited balls, ect._

Situation of HotaruXRuka

_In your situation, Ruka is a CEO of a growing company. Hotaru stays home and does whatever she pleases. She occasionally makes invention to sell and make money.__ You are expected to go to invited balls, ect._

Situation of MikuXJun

_In your situation, b__oth families come from a higher class, but they're not that high class. You are the lowest of the higher class but live a comfortable life in a big penthouse. You are expected to go to invited balls, ect._

Situation of NonokoXYuu

_In your situation, Yuu's family is higher class and Nonoko's family is from middle-high class. You live comfortably. You are expected to go to invited balls, ect._

Situation of AnnaXKoko

_In your situation, you both come from higher-middle class. But, you married right after high school. You guys still have home schooling at home which your wealthy parents have provided. In exchange, you are expected to go to invited balls, ect._

Everyone read their envelopes shocked. They actually had to pretend their own lifes in camera. Well, they had some things they were thankful for. 1.) They get allowance. 2.) They didn't have to waste their lives memorizing a script.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Please review. And also, Sarah and I need tips to make our writing similar. We already try to use the same vocab, ect. But you guys are the readers and your opinion counts! PLEASE, PLEASE tell us the differences of our writing. Only differences please and we'll try to fix it (: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey everyone. I'm so sorry that I updated with an Author's Note instead of a chapter after so long. Uhmmmm…so, some of you guys noticed that I wasn't updating lately, almost or over a year. Well, a lot of things have been going on. I know it's really no excuse to stop writing but really, school's really hard and I found out that Sarah was really busy too. So I have bad news and good news. The bad news is that I'm going to stop writing ****Hello, My Old Friend.**** I know I just got it started but I really doubt that I can finish it. Since it's still in the stage of not really a developed story, I decided to let someone take the story. If you want to adopt the story, please PM me. First come, first serve. The good news, however, is that I intend to finish ****Forced**** because I started it so long ago and it wouldn't feel right to just leave it hanging so Sarah and I decided to finish it. I'm not really still sure on how to end it, but I hope I'll be able to get it up soon. Once again, I sincerely apologize if I disappointed any of my readers. It was really fun to write here and it really allowed me to escape the real world for a little while. Hopefully, and I'm planning on to, return to Fanfiction one day. So, if you are willing to adopt ****Hello, My Old Friend****, please PM me. –Nami-**


End file.
